Unexpected
by TheQuietAwakening
Summary: She has something to tell him; something that will change everything - Written for the Houses Competition Round 2


**House: Gryffindor, Category: Themed (Family), Prompt: "We need to talk about this", Word Count: 928**

* * *

Why was this so hard?

With everything she faced this far why was a simple conversation with the man she loved controlling her every thought, making her heart beat fast and her hands sweat with nerves? It didn't seem right.

But this would change everything and it was something they really hadn't talked about yet. It had been a little over a year since Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy shocked their eighth year class at Hogwarts with their unlikely relationship. Why hadn't they talked about this?

They were reading together on the sofa in a comfortable silence; well, he was. Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't read a single phrase since she sat down. The words she had to say were constantly repeating in her mind.

It was difficult because she wasn't sure Draco wanted this and she desperately needed him, but she also couldn't keep it from him. She just needed to put her unread book down and begin speaking.

"Do you want to have a family?" she blurted out.

Draco looked at her from over the edge of his book, brows raised.

"Where did _that_ come from?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking. We haven't discussed it and it's important to me," Hermione explained quickly.

"Alright?" He was suspicious, but going along with it for the moment. "Well, you know the family I grew up in. I'm not sure I'm ready for something like that yet." He glanced back down at his book. "Can we discuss this later? I'm at a really good part."

Part of her wanted to let him go back to reading, accept the excuse to put off the conversation just a bit longer, but she also knew that it would only get harder.

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling the air fill her lungs, slightly calming her racing heart.

"We need to talk about this," she told him.

"I don't know, Hermione. Can't you give me a bit more time to think about it? You know family isn't something I really discuss. You can't spring it on me like this!"

Her heart sank. Could this be the end? It wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter. It wasn't as though she _wanted_ this to happen. She couldn't take time to _think_ about it! What if having a family was completely off the table for him? Hermione didn't think she could do this alone.

"So, that's a no then?" she asked slowly, devastation creeping up inside.

"Not necessarily, just not right now," he replied, shrugging. After another moment of silence, he sighed and set his book to one side. "This is really important to you, isn't it."

She was close to tears. This couldn't be happening!

"Are you telling me, you're ready to start a family? Now? After everything we've been through? I mean, yes, the world is moving on, but we've only been together, for what, a year, year and a half? I know it isn't at the forefront of our minds right now, but how do we even know this will work out between us? Our relationship has been against heavy odds from the beginning," he says.

She wasn't going to cry. Hermione was determined to stay strong even though her heart was breaking. But she felt a wet tear slide down her cheek and knew she'd lost the battle.

"Hey, I didn't say I never want a family, just not now. And what I said about us, it doesn't mean I don't love you," Draco told her in a softer voice.

"I know," she whispered.

"What's really going on?" he asked. "I realize you're a girl, and sensitive and all, but you're also Hermione Granger. And you're acting strange."

Her hands shook. She just needed to come out and say the words. Hermione didn't really have the option of waiting.

"Draco," she started, "I'm pregnant."

The look on his face was somewhere between surprise and utter terror.

"Damn," he whispered, eyes large.

"I know it isn't what you want," she said quietly.

"I'm going to be a father?" he whispered in shock. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to be father?"

"Please, just try. I can't do it all by myself."

This seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"You think I would leave?" he asked, seemingly hurt. "After everything we've been through, you think I would do that to you?"

"I guess, not really. But you were famous for that sort of thing in school."

"You know how much I've changed since then. I regret all of it," he replied.

"You also just said you didn't know how long we'd last," she pointed out.

"I meant that I wasn't sure how long it would be until you realized how much better you deserved. I told you. I love you." Draco's arms came around her and pulled her against his chest. "Am I terrified? Absolutely. Do I have any idea how to be a father? Hell no. My father was an evil prick who had me practically brainwashed into admiring him and his actions for years. But I'm not about to give up because of that. Besides, I've got you to make up for all my failures."

She smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you'll a really good father."

"I doubt that, but I'm not going to leave you." He placed his hand tenderly against her belly. "I've got a daughter or son in there. We've survived a war, crazy aunts, evil fathers, house rivalries; we'll handle this. Together."


End file.
